


Don't Wanna Get Caught

by Yikes_Writes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Steve Harrington's Scoops Ahoy Uniform, Top Billy Hargrove, but like sexy biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes
Summary: This is 1/2 giveaway fics for my 1k follower celebration on tumblr!-Follow me on Tumblr@yikesharringrove!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 297
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Don't Wanna Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1/2 giveaway fics for my 1k follower celebration on tumblr!
> 
> -
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Check out the moodboard for this fic [here](https://imgur.com/0KQXTEa).

-

Steve _knows_ Robin doesn’t like him.

That very first day at Scoops, he had held out his hand, put on his _sweetest_ smile, and said _Hi, Steve Harrington_.

“Yeah, I _know_.”

“Well, uh, it looks like we share most of our shifts.”

“Yippee.” She wasn’t looking at him, was only speaking in full monotone. 

He didn’t really know what to do with her rejection.

He _knows_ he’s fallen from grace, knows no girls have really spared him a second look, let alone _owe_ him a conversation. But if they’re gonna work together most days, he wants to be able to _talk_. 

Nothing implied.

He’s already _got someone_ , of course. Not that he can _tell anyone_. 

So he and Robin skirted around one another.  
And his shifts were long and boring, and went on forever while he passed time organizing different sized cups, practiced making _perfectly_ round scoops, and thinking about Billy at the community pool, strutting around in the _short_ red shorts he had picked up from Steve’s floor and shimmied on this morning. 

He found out how to _really_ crack her about three and a half weeks into their time together. 

He was carrying in a load of plastic spoons, ready to set them out in the designated holders, when he tripped.

And 800 red spoons went _everywhere_.

She laughed at him _so hard_ he thought she was gonna collapse.

So he figured it out. She likes to watch him make a fool of himself. 

He leaned into it. 

He had _nothing_ left to lose anymore, didn’t have any more grace to fall from. 

Bombing with girls hadn’t really been on purpose. 

He wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing, and had spilled a cone down some chicks shirt, getting rocky road _all_ down her cleavage.

“God, you dingus. Aren’t you supposed to be _good_ with the ladies.”

“Just lost my touch, I guess.”

“ _I’ll say_. You made a complete _fool_ of yourself.” Steve smiled sheepishly at her.

It was easier than Steve wanted to think about, making a _complete_ ass of himself, flirting so _shittily_ with the girls that came through Scoops, they would walk away when they knew he was working.

But it’s not like he was _trying_ to get laid _anyway_. 

He had Billy, who would be waiting in his sitting room when he got home, shorts on the floor, and hard cock in his hand. He’d say, _well c’mon sailor. Got something_ nice _for ya_. He did it almost _every night_.

-

Billy was beating on the steering wheel, singing along _loudly_ to the Judas Priest tape he had picked. 

He was picking Steve up, had planned to take him out for his lunch hour, maybe take him to the diner, maybe just fuck him in the backseat of the Camaro for about fifty minutes, and give Steve some time to wolf down a hotdog-on-a-stick before returning to his ice cream.

He twirled his key ring around one finger as he made his way to Steve.

He had one foot in the threshold when he saw Steve leaning over the counter, flirting with some fucking _girl_.

He felt like his vision was shorting out. His blood was rushing in his ears. 

Steve, _his Steve_ , was giggling at this blonde chick, talking out his ass about _something_. Something Billy didn’t care now, not when it wasn’t directed at _him_.

He ground his teeth as Steve finished the transaction, practically _throwing_ the girl’s chance at her. _Fuckin’ eager little beaver, ain’t he?_

She turned around, an odd look on her face as she left with her ice cream.

Steve brightened like the fucking _sun_ when he saw Billy, who just glowered at him. 

He stomped up to the counter. 

“Hey, Bill.” He reached out to tug on Billy’s shirt collar. Billy knocked his hand away.

“Who the _fuck_ was _that_?” Steve’s face crumbled.

“Who?”

“That fucking _girl_ you were having the goddamn _time of your life_ with.”

“Um, the customer before you? I don’t know. I don’t know her name.”

“So you didn’t even bother to learn her _name_ before trying to get in her pants?”

“I wasn’t, wait what the _fuck_?”

“No. You don’t get to _do that_. You talk _all_ this _shit_ about _us_ ,” he lowered his voice, talking through gritted teeth. “Us _being together_ , and you fuck around with _girls_.”

“Billy, I _wasn’t_! The _only time_ my coworker doesn’t _hate_ my fucking _guts_ , is when I’m making a damn fool of myself. So I, _on purpose_ , bomb with girls because she thinks it’s _funny_. It’s _just_ that.”

Billy huffed. 

Ultimately, he _does_ trust Steve, _knows_ when he’s telling the truth. 

And in _retrospect_ , Steve’s been _hurt_ before, he wouldn’t _cheat_ on Billy.

But picturing him with someone else, _anyone_ else, well it was making Billy’s gut _burn_.

He took Steve by the wrist, tugging him into the breakroom. 

“What the _fuck_?” Steve’s coworker was at the table, drinking a milkshake, Walkman headphones over her ears.

“It’s Steve’s lunch. You’re on.” She threw Billy a dirty look while she pushed past him. 

“Billy, no need to be rude-” Steve’s eyes were _wide_ when he slammed him against the freezer door. 

“Wanted her _gone_. So I can have my _way_ with you.”

“Billy, we can’t-”

“You know, you got me _thinkin’_. Thinkin’ about _you_ , with _other people_. And I _really_ fucking _hated_ that idea.” He ghosted his breath over Steve’s neck. “Wanna show you who you _belong to_.”

Steve whined as Billy ground their hips together. 

He started sucking bruises on Steve’s neck, making him gasp. 

“You gotta be _quiet_ , Baby. Don’t wanna get _caught_.”

Steve bit his lip as Billy went for his belt. He turned Steve around when he got it loose, just enough to shove his shorts down, expose his ass.

He sucked on two of his fingers, circling one around his hole.

One went in easy, Steve had ridden his dick _just_ this morning before work. Steve was panting, trying not to make all his _usual_ noises, his mewls and cries. 

Billy’s body was so fucking _hot_ behind his, and he could _feel_ his cock, hard as a damn _rock_ through the denim of his shorts. 

He pushed in another finger, Steve whined in his throat, biting his lip to try and keep the sound _down_.

Steve arched his back, trying to fuck himself on Billy’s fingers. 

“ _Greedy_ , aren’t you?” Billy was pressed against his back, rasping _right_ into his ear. “What do you say, then? You ready for my cock?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, wanting to stay _quiet_ , wanting to stay _good_. “I’m ready.”

Billy’s fingers were gone, the weight against his back disappearing. 

Steve stayed where he was, back arched against the freezer door, ass sticking out. 

He heard Billy zipper, heard him spit into his hand. 

Billy’s cock was hot against him, the blunt head pressed against his entrance, just _teasing_. 

“Want you to _remember_ who you _belong_ to.” He shoved his way in, pulling Steve’s hips, forcing him to take his cock in one go. 

Steve slapped one hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the whine that had forced its way out of his throat.

“Dingus? You okay?” Billy leaned forward as Robin called out to him. 

“Go ahead, Pretty Boy. Tell her you’re _fine_.”

“I’m fine, Robin. Thanks.” Steve tried to keep his voice even, but it shook a little as Billy slowly pulled out, working his way back into Steve. 

“The rush is picking up, so come out here when you can.” Billy’s dick was stretching him out, a little dry as he moved in and out of Steve, moved so fucking _slow_. 

“Sure thing.” Steve rested his forehead against the freezer door, taking ragged breaths.

“ _Good_ job. She doesn’t suspect a _thing_.”

Billy picked up the pace a little, didn’t want Robin to come _looking_ for Steve at any point. 

Even _if_ the idea thrilled him a little. 

He plastered himself to Steve, holding onto his hips as he fucked into him, pulling Steve back towards him with every thrust. 

Steve turned over his shoulder, looking darkly at Billy before his eyes flutter closed, leaning as close as he could, pressing their lips together gently. Billy took one hand from his hips, bringing it to the back of Steve’s head to deepen the kiss, guide Steve _just_ where he wants him. 

He kissed his cheek, down over his jaw. He kissed his neck, letting his tongue lave against pale skin before pressing his lips to it. 

Steve reached down, stroking his cock with one hand, the other bracing him against the freezer.

“Billy,” Steve trailed off. Billy _knew_ he was close, knew by the sharp gasps he kept letting out that Billy was hitting his _sweet spot_ , bringing him closer and closer and _closer_ to the edge. 

Billy bit him, sucking in the skin, leaving a red, _angry_ mark on his neck, above the little collar of the sailor shirt, where _everyone_ would see that Steve Harrington was _claimed_.

“You’re _mine_.”

Steve came when Billy growled into his ear, his legs _shaking_ as his brows screwed up. 

Billy fucked him through it, pulling out when Steve stopped clenching around him. 

He turned Steve around, pushing on his shoulders to get him on his knees, little shorts still pulled down, spunk all over his hand. 

He took Billy into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he let Billy fuck his face, relaxing into it. 

Billy was panting, staring down at Steve trying not to choke on his cock, staring at the _bite mark_ , blossoming so pretty and _red_ against his skin. 

He pushed Steve down firmly, cumming _right_ down his throat, making sure he takes it _all_ , swallows _everything_ up.

He released Stev, let him take a few shaking breaths as he tucked himself away. 

He got a napkin for Steve’s hand, cleaning up the drool on his face while he was at it. Steve smiled softly up at him. 

“You comin’ over tonight?” Billy helped him stand up, did his shorts and his belt back up for him. 

“‘Course I am. Wanna see how _nicely_ this develops.” He pressed a thumb into the bruise on Steve’s neck, making him hiss. 

“Did you leave a _mark_ ?” Steve scrambled to find something reflective, settled for the glass on the back door. “You _asshole_.”

“Wanted all the girlies that come by to know you’ve already got someone.” Steve slapped his chest. 

“Jackass.”


End file.
